This invention relates to enclosures for electronic components, and more particularly to an integrally molded plastic enclosure offering improved structural and electrical characteristics.
In the electronic packaging art there is constant search for improved enclosures. However, for the most part such enclosures have been made of metal because of the ease of fabrication, as well as other structural features, and mostly because such enclosures traditionally have been so constructed.
Although conventional metal enclosures have performed well over the years in a variety of installations, the fact remains that this type of construction is inherently heavy; requires excessive labor in assembling the enclosure, as well as mounting the various supporting hardware; and necessitates painting and corrosion resisting maintenance.
The disadvantages associated with metal enclosures for the most part are overcome by using the enclosure of this invention. As the novel enclosure is made of plastic material it can be readily fabricated by an ejection molding process, substantially reducing the cost of tooling, as well as other fabrication costs. The plastic composition is of a thermo setting type, such as an ABS composition, which has the desirable physical and chemical characteristics. This type of plastic possesses the required hardness and impact resistance, rigidity, abrasion resistance, and toughness without brittleness. They can be blended to achieve specific properties, such as being flame retardant. In addition, permanent colors can be inserted in the molding composition to eliminate the ever-present requirement of the military services or commercial users to refinish surfaces and to conduct anti-corrosion maintenance.
By designing the enclosure in a laminated configuration, suitable strength can be achieved without sacrificing weight limitations. Supporting hardware can be molded in the enclosure, as can self-contained heat dissipating pipes.